Yoru
by Hi-kun
Summary: Nothing goes according to what you want. Walang bagay na nagaganap ayon sa gusto mo. Someimes, life's unfair, sometimes. Minsan, ganyan talaga ang buhay, minsan. ET oneshot Please Read and Review!


-1

_**A/N: Sorry, I really can't think or any other title…**_

_**To all those reading my other fics please be patient… currently I'm out of ideas**_

_**Dedicated to all my friends Sneezii-chan, Apol-chan, Demi-hime, Pat-chan, Jessica-chan, Francis-kun, Joanna-chan, Pangz family, SPEDS, Southville Foreign Colleges IT freshies, IV-E Churchill, III-A Luther King, II-E Aquino (I'm not sure or the section name), I-D Ghandi, et cetera…**_

_**Disclaimer: If only I have the money to buy CCS I would do so, unfortunately I don't.**_

_**I don't own the song Byakuya since it is owned by Saki Mikio, Yamasaki Masumi, Nagai Rui, Miyamoto Shunichi.**_

_**I do not own the lyrics of the song Caged Bird coz the great Miyamoto Shunichi is responsible for making it. I would like to thank him for such a great work. **_

_**Also, all '' are thoughts**_

_**Yoru**_

I sat in front of a jet black grand piano, gazing at the black and white keys that sparkle in the light. The rain, accompanied by thunder and lightning, roars as it hits the windows of the Hiiragizawa Mansion. I sat there facing my piano in my music room. I looked at the piano piece before me. This is one of Tomoyo's favourite songs and she then asked me to play it…

----------------------------------

I was walking… no running… I don't know anymore… I can't feel my legs nor the ground… how long have I been moving my legs…

----------------------------------

When I first came back to Tomoeda I thought that everyone is still the same… I'm so stupid… I the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed thought that everyone would still be the same… How could I have not thought of the word change… It was inevitable…

Tomoyo gave me this piano piece before I left… She asked me to memorize it by heart and to show it to her the moment I come back… I really waited for that day to come… but when it finally arrived…I…found her with someone else… the smile that I longed for to be mine was cast upon someone else… I did not mean to disturb her but I tried to read her mind and found out that they were about to be wed… That was in the airport… with everyone else…Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, and that guy… I didn't even bother knowing his name nor showing up to everybody else…

----------------------------------

I know he's already here… the fact that Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun felt his presence at the airport… but why… why didn't he show up?… Eriol… you're the only one who can save me…

Finally I've reached the front door of Hiiragizawa Mansion… I was about to knock but then the door started to open and I was greeted by a Nakuru who is ready to throw Spinel outside, in the freezing atmosphere.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Quickly forgetting about Spinel, Nakuru led dragged Tomoyo to Eriol's music room.

"He's in there."

Tomoyo looked at Nakuru, puzzled.

Nakuru smiled at Tomoyo then she left…

Tomoyo was about to knock on the door but she heard someone inside playing the piano.

The person inside was playing a very familiar music piece.

----------------------------------

I struck the first note…

I am letting myself drown… Not caring about the surroundings… It's just me and the music…

**kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare**

_Become as wings that outshine your sadness, cutting through the white darkness _

----------------------------------

I entered the room and found him facing the piano… playing the intro of a song… not just any song… but one that I asked him to know by heart before he left for England long ago…

At that simple thought I smiled… at least I know that he still thought of me even if we were apart…

Now I really need your help… I don't want to marry that guy… I don't love him…

I love you…

----------------------------------

Nearing the end of the intro I took a deep breath and then started to sing…

**tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta**

**kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta**

**kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru**

**MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul**

_Illuminated by the cold sun_

_I had some tame freedom_

_On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror_

_My soul began to remove its mask _

----------------------------------

Sorrow… that was the only thing I could hear… What have I done…

A tear slowly slid down my cheeks… tracing soft skin as gravity pulled it towards the ivory white floor.

"E-E-"

I couldn't speak… was it because of all the guilt that I felt… for not letting him know sooner…for not asking for his help earlier when I knew I could… I'm sorry… please… forgive me…

----------------------------------

'How high would I have to fly

To lose sight of you, so far away?'

**kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa**

**zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru**

**mitasarenai kokoro aru nara**

**tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e**

_On the other side of the crumbling wall_

_Despair and hope wear the same face_

_If your heart is not satisfied_

_Head towards the ending prologue that flies away..._

'If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.  
But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere.'

**yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai**

**mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?**

**hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi**

**hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku**

_In this world where the wind blows like a knife_

_What is it that I should protect?_

_In this journey where I know one pain after another_

_I draw closer to my true self_

'Because there's no way I could forget you.  
At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky.  
It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage,  
Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around.'

**kieyuku Fake Light**

**umareyuku True Light**

**kono te ni...**

_The fake light that is disappearing_

_The true light that is being born_

_In these hands..._

'I want to see you right away, because I love you,  
Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.  
If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,  
Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.'

**shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete**

**atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero**

**tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni**

**hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe**

_Pierce through the white-dyed night_

_Go on creating a new era_

_With a heart that's been released_

_Fly through the endlessly continuing white night _

----------------------------------

I wanted to go to him… hug him… damn it, why does this have to happen… why did they ever have such things as an arrange marriage… I've done so much bad things to him…

----------------------------------

I stood and found Tomoyo staring straight at me. She was crying. I was still kinda angry at her but when I saw crying, I felt as if I have forgiven her. Now I know that she needs me the most but… I don't want to go near her… I've hurt myself enough…

----------------------------------

I wiped away my tears and called out his name…

"Eriol-kun…"

I didn't wait for a response…

"I'm about to be married and I know that you know about it."

----------------------------------

I refused to look at her…

I don't want to look weak in front of her… I don't want to let her see me…

----------------------------------

"Please, help me."

----------------------------------

I looked at her confusingly…

Why was she asking for help…

Why?

_**A/N:**_** This ends here… I'm planning to add chapter two by September or so, if I pass my final exams, but if I don't I'll be updating by middle of September.**


End file.
